Saying Goodbye
by SunflowerNDraco
Summary: This is the last night between Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Rated M for slight adult references.


I couldn't believe he was actually leaving. It took all my resolve to not hex some sense into him. Didn't he understand that he belonged here? With me? With Dora? But he didn't, apparently. This was a matter of pride. Or at least, in my mind, I thought so.

I pulled a handful of clothes out of our closet and placed them on our bed; pointedly ignoring the stare I was getting from Ted. I pulled out a rucksack and started filling it.

I mumbled to myself as I placed things in the rucksack; going over a mental list in my head to keep myself from crying.

"Light or dark shirts? I guess you could take both; I could do an extendable charm."

"Andromeda," Ted said. Ouch, that hurt; he only called me Andromeda when he was upset. "I asked you to help me. Not do it all your bloody self!"

"I _am_ just helping!" I snapped at him. "I just asked your opinion on fucking shirts, did I not?!" I yelled before turning towards him.

Ted pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "Yes, yes you did." He let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding in without realizing it. "I'm sorry. I just hate all of this."

That's all it took for me to finally break down. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands and just let the tears that I tried so hard to keep from falling fall. I felt the bed dip a little next to me and Ted's warm, loving arms found their way around my frame. I threw my arms around his neck and just clung to my husband.

"Why do you have to go?" I mumble into his neck. "You can stay here. I need you, Ted. Dora and our unborn grandchild needs you."

Ted hugged me closer to him and I knew he was trying not to let his own tears fall from his eyes; those blue eyes that I fell in love with so long ago. He kissed the top of my head. He was trying to be strong for me.

"They will come looking for me, Andie; I know it and you know it. And I know you. You would never let them take me and you would fight." He kissed me again. "You would fight the hardest you could and…" I could hear him stifling a sob that was trying to break free. "And I don't want to think about what they could do to you."

That was true. I wouldn't let them take my husband without a fight. I had always fought for him and would continue to do so. I remained silent in his arms for a few moments. Then, I kissed him.

As he kissed me back, my hands automatically went to his silky hair; a habit I picked up while we were dating during our Hogwarts years. But soon our hands began to wander and we fumbled with each others clothes. It was as if we were sixteen again and it was our first time.

When he entered me, I sighed in ecstasy. It always felt right; feeling him inside of me. Our first round was quick and erratic, both of us reaching our climax quickly. But the second round was slow and sensual. Our moans, panting breaths, and whispers of I love you's and each other's names mingled together for hours.

After we finally collapsed in exhaustion, I curled up around my husband, my hand across his chest and one of his hands were slowly sliding up and down my bare spine. Even without looking at him, I knew he had his other hand behind his head. We were both creatures of habit. We always ended in the same position after we made love. It was a long time before either of us spoke.

"Andie," he sighed, his hand still moving up and down my spine, "are you still awake?"

I was tempted to not answer, just so I could pretend that he wouldn't be leaving in a few hours. But, after a few long seconds, I answered, "I am."

"Promise me something?" he asked, tilting my head up so I could look at his face. I nodded and he continued, "promise me you'll take are of Dora and our grandchild? Promise me you'll keep going?"

I nearly broke down in tears again. "I'll have to, won't I?" I asked as my fingers began to lazily make lines over his chest. "I promise"

He squeezed me tightly and kissed that top of my head. "That's my girl."

We eventually fell asleep like that. But I awoke on my own, my husband's warm and strong body no longer underneath me. I glanced at our bedside table and found a note with my name on it.

My dearest Andie,

I didn't want to leave you without saying goodbye, but I couldn't bare to wake you up. You looked every bit like the sleeping angel that you were at Hogwarts after our first time.

This isn't goodbye, merely a "see you later." I love you, Andromeda. And I always will.

Love always,

Ted

I couldn't help it. I broke down and cried. The love of my life was really gone. And that was how Nymphadora and Remus found me.


End file.
